Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display panel, and in particular to a display panel with a color filter.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are becoming more widely used in the display elements of various products. Liquid-crystal molecules have different light polarization or light refraction effects at different alignment configurations, and liquid-crystal display devices utilize this characteristic to control light penetration to generate images.
Various liquid-crystal display devices with wide-angles and high aperture ratios have been developed, such as an in-plane switching liquid-crystal display device or a fringe-field switching liquid-crystal display device. However, while the display devices have been developed to be thinner, lighter, smaller and more fashionable, the yield may be lower.